Ella Enchanted-An Alternet Ending
by Irishgirl
Summary: Ella escaped from the manor with both slippers and Mandy. Chapter 4 The Meeting. Please r&r!
1. Escape

Hi I am Irishgirl and this is my first fanfic so please it might not be that good but I will try my best. I love Ella Enchanted and am a huge fan. I never want the book to end so I came here and read fanfics and decided to try and write my own! Please r&r! Thanx!

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to Gail Carson Levine, the best writer in the world! 

"Mandy!" I shouted as soon as I reached the manor. A servant stared at me. I ran into the kitchen. "I've endangered Char again, and Kyrria! What can I do?" 

"Pack your things," Mandy said as soon as I gave a rushed explanation. 

"Where shall I go?" 

"I'll come with you. We'll find work as cooks. Hurry." 

"Can't you pack for us by magic?" She'd done it before. It was just small magic. 

"Nothing is small magic in a moment like this. Go!" 

I ran to my room a grabbed all my things and changed back into my servant cloths. How could I put Char in such danger again? I was so selfish. 

When I finished packing I went back to meet Mandy in the kitchen. She had not only packed her belongings but she packed food too. Mandy was so smart. 

As we sneaked out the side door I saw Char with some of his knights. Dame Olga, (who I refuse to call Mum Olga anymore,) Hattie, Olive, and all the servants where there. Except Mandy and me. 

I stood still for a moment. I wanted to stare at Char forever. I would never see him again and he is the man I love. "Good-bye Char," I said softly to myself, "Good-bye." A tear ran down my cheek. 

"Come sweet," an order. I went to Mandy. "Where shall we go?" She asked me. I thought for a moment. 

"Well if were to work as cooks what better place than, an inn?"

"Alright sweet, to Ayortha then?"

"Yes, Ayortha and a new life." 


	2. The Journal Entry

The Journal Entry

A whole new life, yes a new life but a life without Char? That would make a pointless new life. I loved Char, not like the other girls at the ball, who just wanted to be the princess. I loved everything about him his smile, his voice, his laugh. I loved making him make his lovely laugh. I hated to hurt Char but I wanted to be free of his love or at least try. I couldn't love him! I couldn't, but I did. 

"Um…Mandy?"

"What is it love?"

"Um. You know how I love the prince and you know that I, um…er Char, but that I shouldn't, can't love him?" 

"Yes?"

"Well could you make me not love him? So that I don't love him?" at the mere suggestion of it I felt a tear slip down my face. 

"No love I couldn't do that. Love is the biggest magic of all. Not even Lucinda would be that stupid. Sorry sweet." 

"Oh well could you order me not to love him?" I tried again.

"Well I could. But do you really want that?" 

"To save Char and Kyrria? Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Ella I order you not to love Char." 

I felt a sigh of relief. Char was safe and I felt so much better! Then almost suddenly I felt the symptoms: Dizziness, my stomach start hurting, I felt myself burning up. "Mandy undo the curse!" I said at once. I was so stupid. Telling me not to love Char wouldn't help; the symptoms would just kill me. I couldn't stop loving Char.

Mandy I can't walk any longer. I felt terrible. With a carriage we would be there in a few days. Without thinking the words the Lucinda taught me cane flying out of my mouth. "Lucinda come to my aid." I would have asked Mandy to make a carriage but it was to big magic for her however Lucinda didn't think so. She had made me a carriage for the balls. 

"What are you doing?" Mandy asked.

But then Lucinda appeared before me, "Yes child? What do you ask of from Lucinda?"

"I would like a carriage Lucinda," I answered. 

"Ah yes, it is a long journey to anywhere on foot. Where may I ask are you going?"

"To Ayortha." 

"Yes dear," as before an orange pumpkin turned itself into a carriage before me. With a driver and coachmen, "But you cannot ride in a carriage like that!" She gave me a new dress that would never vanish and never get dirty or rip or anything like that. It was a pretty dress of dark blue with a white sash across the waist. 

"Thank you Lucinda," I called out the window as we were pulling away." 

But Lucinda was gone. 

Mandy said nothing to me in the carriage but looked relieved not to be walking anymore. So I opened my magic book and saw a picture of an inn, The Prancing Pony, (Addition to the disclaimer. The Prancing Pony is from J.R.R. Tolkien. I just like the name!) and in the window was a help wanted sign. I turned the page and saw the big-well formed words of Char. 

__

Ella was at the ball; in fact she was Lady Lela. 

I knew I knew her from somewhere. She ran

away when that fright Hattie exposed her mask 

and I saw her there. I would have caught up with 

her too but Hattie got in my way again and 

started dancing with ma and would not let me go.

If Ella was there does that mean that she still 

Have feelings for me? That is of course if she 

ever had feelings for me. I wonder if she did. However 

I need to talk to her and I now vow to find her and

make her tell me what is the matter with us. Us together.

Oh no he was going to find me. And if he commanded me to tell I would have to. On no! I hated hurting him and now I was taking up the rest of his life? What should I do? I know. I ripped a piece of paper and wrote this. 

__

Char.

I am sorry that I left you like that but

if you meet me at the inn of the Prancing 

Pony in Ayortha I can explain everything. 

Ella 

I would send this when we arrived in Ayortha. As long as Char commanded me to tell him I would explain to him why I couldn't love him. 


	3. Ayortha

***Hi every body sorry this took so long but I went to Satch Sanders basketball camp for a week. And my boyfriend and I broke up. It's been a drag… but then I came on and saw some people read this and wanted more so I had to continue…. Well here goes…***

Disclaimer- *A comment made to save ones own @$$…. Hehehe if this belonged to me I would be Gail Carson Levine. And I'm obviously not so stop making fun of me.

*~* Chapter 3 *~*

Ayortha

We arrived in Ayortha and went to the Prancing Pony Inn. They were delighted to have such a wonderful cook and a new inn girl. The said Mandy was the best cook they had ever had. 

I thought about it before I sent Char his letter and decided that I should change the meeting place, what if my talk with Char didn't go as I planned? I quickly remembered another inn nearby that had good cooking, Friendly Food (hehehe I couldn't help myself. Sorry won't happen again.) 

I re-wrote the letter: 

Char.

I am sorry that I left you like that but

if you meet me at Friendly Food Inn in Ayortha, on Sunday the 12. I can explain everything.

Ella

I sent the letter out that night and I waited my life in vain for the 12th.

….6th 

…….7th 

…….8th 

………9th A Journal entry from Char! 

__

Ella has written to me! She told me to meet me at the Friendly Food Inn! I can't wait I leave first thing in the morning. 

…….10th 

……….11th 

………..12th FINALLY!!! 

***Sorry I know it's not really long but I'm out of ideas. Please give me some ideas! So what does everybody think about the Ella Enchanted movie???

Coming out in 2004 I think, Anne Hathaway is playing Ella! And Char is some guy named Hugh Dancy? Whoever that is….*** 


	4. The Meeting

***Hey everybody! Well I don't really have much to say…so I guess I'll just go on with the story! Here goes…***

~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~

The Meeting

Day 12 finally arrived. I put on a dress that I had just got with the money I have made. It is sky blue and has a low-neck line. It is quite simple but I fell in love with it when I first saw it. I had my hair up in an elegant bun with little pink flowers. 

I didn't tell Mandy where I was going, I knew that she would try to stop me. I left around noon realizing that I didn't put a time on the letter. 

I was feeling so many different emotions here. I wanted to see Char yet I didn't want to see him. 

I made my way to the Friendly Food Inn. When I walked in I started to have second thoughts and was turning around to leave when I realized there was a solid objet in my way. 

"Ella," Char gasped. "It's really you. Wow. Um would you care to get something to eat with me?" 

"Yes I would," I replied. 

After we were seated at the table Char began to talk, "Ella it's been a long time. I just don't know where to start…um…are you married or not?"

"Oh no I'm not married."

"That's great! Ella I love you! Why won't you marry me?"

"Char you have to order me to tell you. Say it, 'Ella tell me why you can't marry me.'"

"Ella please, tell me why you can't marry me."

"I'm…I'm…" the symptoms started again. I had to tell him, no backing out now. "I'm cursed."

"What? How? Really?"

"Char I have to do whatever anyone tells me to. As long as they order me to. Char I can't marry you because I would not be safe around you."

"Ella, I…I don't know what to say. Char I'm so sorry." I ran out of the restaurant crying. I couldn't help it. Char looked so hurt I just wanted to hug him. I wanted him to hug me and tell me we could get married because we were in love but that wouldn't happen. I would be alone forever. 

"Sweet you have a letter," Mandy called as I was washing the dishes a couple days after my meeting with Char. 

"What? I don't get mail. Who is it from?" 

"I don't know. Well here you go. Don't open it until you finish those dishes." Mandy answered.

"Ok Mandy," I replied. 

I finished the dishes quickly and went to my room. When I had cleaned up and was ready for bed I opened my letter. 

_Dear Ella,_

This address fell from your pocket

as you were leaving the inn. I really need

to talk to you again. I do not see why we 

cannot still write letters. But I am staying 

at the Friendly Food Inn and I would like

to talk to you again soon. I will be here until

the 24th. Please write back to me. I still love 

you, cursed or not. Is there a way to break 

the curse?

Love Char.

***Thanx everybody for reviewing! I think I might know what I am going to do know, or at least have an idea. Well it's late I better get some sleep! Byes~*** 


	5. Authors Note

Hey everyone! Thanx so much for reviewing but I don't think that I have enough time to finish this story… you know with school and homework and weight room and soon basketball and then softball. Well you know. If you want this story to finish yourself that's fine with me! Just e-mail me and if multiple people want it whoever e-mails me first can have it. I write back to whomever gets it. Well Thanx and Byes~ 

~*~ Irishgirl ~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Ella Enchanted  
  
It was just after sunrise and Ella walked outside the inn in Ayortha. She had been up all night thinking about what to do about Char. Suddenly she wished that she had never met him. She wished her mother was still alive. If her mother had never died then she never would have met Char. Why couldn't she have just drunk those unicorn tails?  
Suddenly Ella realized that if she never met Char her life would be incomplete. She remembered the best time of her life. At her father's wedding, when she and Char explored the castle and went sliding down the banisters.  
Ella knew what she had to do. She loved Char and because of that love she needed to let Char go...again, only she almost died the first time she didn't know how she would be able to do it again....  
  
Meanwhile..... "How can it be reversed?" "How do you know? Did she tell you?" "Yes she did. How can it be reversed?" "Well there is one way...."  
  
Hey everyone I'm back again! And because my last post for help on my paper was taken off I have decided to make a story...then add my plea... Here goes... I am writing a paper for English about my favorite character and I chose Ella. Part of the paper asks what other people think about that character. So could you please tell me what you think about Ella and why...thanx! 


End file.
